A Night in Veridian Forest
by billspreston
Summary: AshMisty ONESHOT. My take on their first time together. Rated M for underage sexual situations and nearly explicit detail. if you don't like AshMisty stories, or don't like stories about teens in adult situations, don't read. please r


A Night in the Woods.  
NOTE: This is my version of Ash and Misty's first time. It's kinda explicit. Again, I'm new to so please read and review, and flamers please be polite about your flames. thanx

Ash/Misty

Ash 16

Misty 16

Ash and Misty were like best friends. They had journeyed together through many adventures and were currently on their latest. They were alone currently as they had just left Brock back at Pewter. They were currently in the Viridian Forest on the way back to Pallat Town. As we join them, it's around dinner time and they are cooking dinner.

"Misty, what are you making for dinner?" Ash asked.

"I'm making burgers, because I know that's your favorite food," Misty replied. There was a reason she was making his favorite food. She had been with him for about three years and wanted to take their friendship to the next level.

After dinner…

Ash and Misty sit on opposite sides of a roaring campfire, after having set up their tents. Ash couldn't help stare at Misty and think _wow, she looks beautiful in the light of the campfire. She's very beautiful all the time though. I wonder if she'll…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," shouted Misty, as she reacted to something crawling around her back. She ran around to Ash and put her arms around him without thinking. This prompted Ash to look at her in surprise.

"Sorry Ash, something crawled around over there. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Sure, Mist. Go right ahead." Ash replied. Misty sat near Ash, but not right next to him, as she didn't want to let her feelings out in case he didn't feel the same way. Ash kept occasionally looking at her, and after a few minutes, moved a little closer to her. When she didn't move, place his hand on hers. Misty noticed this and caught Ash's eye. They looked at each other for one second before the fire burned down and it started to get cold.

"Ash, do you mind if I move my sleeping bag to your tent? You know I'm scared of the bug Pokemon in this forest?" Misty asked in as innocent a voice as she could.

Ash looked her in the eye and replied simply with "sure."

Once they both got in Ash's tent, they talked for a while about their friendship and all their adventures. It was getting colder in the forest and Misty wasn't wearing very warm clothing, just her usual short shorts, yellow skimpy t-shirt, and suspenders.

"Ash, I'm getting cold, do you mind if sleep in your sleeping bag with you?"

Now, when Ash heard this, he started getting an erection at the thought of Misty right next to him, but still let her in his sleeping bag. He turned his back to her so she couldn't see, as he didn't want to seem like he was just trying to have sex with her (despite the fact that she asked for that exact reason). After a few minutes of sleeping back-to-back, Misty tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"Yea, what is it Mis-" Ash was cut off when Misty pulled him in for a kiss. As this was their first kiss, Ash didn't know how to react. He didn't want to pull away, so he just lingered on her lips. They kissed again and again and Misty said something.

"Ash, I'm a little uncomfortable in these suspenders. Would you help me take them off?" she asked. He did so and at this point was right on top of Misty, making out with her. Misty could feel his erection through her and his pants and knew this was right. She started running her hands through his hair as he started putting his hand up her shirt, when-

"Misty…you…aren't… bra…" he said through heavy breathing and kisses. She then removed her shirt to confirm this. This was the first time he'd ever seen Misty topless. Ash was starting to get all hot and sweaty from the make-out session so he too took his shirt off. They continued their make-out session as Ash started moving down Misty's chest. He made kisses all along her chest when he got to her young breasts. That's when he really noticed them. They weren't huge, but they were perfect for Misty. He saw her nipple and tried sucking it

"mmmmhmmmmm…do..again.." moaned Misty. Ash sucked her nipple again, while squeezing the other one with his other hand. Misty could feel that Ash was really horny and she could feel that she was ready. She tried giving Ash the message by trying to remove his pants. He got the message and soon, they were both completely naked, Ash on top of Misty. Ash lined himself up with Misty's entrance and, knowing it was her first time, decided to take it slow entering her. He got to her barrier and looked her right in the eyes. He kissed her deeply and passionately as he broke her barrier, causing her to dig her nails into his back.

"Ash, just wait a minute, it hurts," Misty said through gritted teeth. Ash did as he was told and lied down on top of his lover with his head on her breasts. When she gave him the word, he pulled out and shoved back in.

"oooooooo ash," Misty moaned in pleasure. Ash pulled out and did it again. Misty started rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. The two were now humping each other rapidly and kissing passionately for the first time. Every thrust Ash made made Misty feel a little happier. She didn't know why but she didn't care.

Ash was pushing harder and faster into Misty when he started to feel his orgasm coming.

"OOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"OOOOOooooo MMMMMMiIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS,"

It happened, the greatest feeling either of them had felt. It lasted a couple seconds, then it was over. After he released his juices in her, he looked at her and right in the eye.

"Misty"

"Yea Ash?"

"That was amazing. I love you Mist"

"I love you too, Ash,"

Ash pulled out of her a few minutes later and layed right next to her, no longer cold, but hot and sweaty from the amazing time he just had. Misty had finally taken their friendship to the next level.


End file.
